


In That Silence

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s St. George’s day and there are a few things Bradley’s missing out in America, until one of those things is suddenly there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Silence

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merlin RPF mini fest in lj
> 
> Based on this Instagram post.

It was only when it was quiet when he really missed home, when he was away from all the hustle and bustle of the American television industry. So different to the general attitude of reservedness back in England. For all both countries appeared similar on the outside, inside they were as different as black and white. 

The differences didn't bother him, usually they just added to the fun of this whole adventure, but today on St. George’s day they suddenly seemed more pronounced. 

He had headed off early that morning, wanting a few hours to himself. 

He wasn't lonely here, quite the opposite in fact, he had numerous friends, most of them always up to do something, whenever the fancy struck. But they just weren't quite the same.

If he was being honest with himself, which today he had decided to be, there was something or rather someone he missed more that England. 

Someone that had been with him almost constantly for over five years, and now with them so far away he felt their absences keenly. 

Bradley pulled his cap lower over his face, the bright sunlight harsh on his eyes, as he had stupidly forgotten his sunglasses. He was heading to a nearby park, somewhere he knew would not be busy at this time on a weekday. 

Turning left down the road, he slipped his phone from his pocket, thumbing his passcode and opening Instagram before he had really thought about it. There was a photo he had snapped a week or so back that would be perfect for today. 

He scrolled, searching the photo out as he entered the gates of the park. Yes, he decided finally finding it, it was perfect.

He jogged over to a free bench, flopped down, and leant back, stretching out probably more that was necessary as he decided on a caption. He liked the photo app a lot, finding it useful to keep track of what some of his friends back home were up to, without having to trawl through long winded statuses.

Deciding to continue his trend of honesty, settling on a caption of:  
_My beloved England, in moments of stillness I miss you dearly. Happy #StGeorgesDay #ShakespeareBirthDeathDay #SavetheNHS_

Sneaking in the NHS tag as a last moment decision, to perfect the post. Those that knew him well would likely twig on that it’s wasn't really just England that he missed, but to everyone else it would just appear as a standard post showing his pride. It was just a shame that the one person who he really wanted to see it, likely wouldn’t. 

He did understand, even if it made him sad, the Internet could be a very strange place at times. 

He clicked through to his text messages, pulling up a blank one before he had really thought too much about it, then stopped. 

Was this really a good idea?

Colin had been saddened when Bradley had first made it known that he wanted to try and purse his career put in the States, though the other had almost successfully hidden his feelings behind a mask of encouragement. 

He rubbed one hand across his face, pursing his lips as he did so, perhaps it was time to invited him out for a visit? He wasn't playing in a theatre right now, so surely he’d be able to squeeze a weekend off.

Nodded Bradley turned back to his phone, humming a nonsensical tune under his breath as he composed a message. 

He didn't get to finish however, as suddenly his ringtone started playing. Almost dropping the device in surprise it took him amount to actually read the caller ID, and who should it be but Colin himself. 

His pounded in his chest, like it was trying to break out, and Bradley had to take one calming breath before he pressed the phone to his ear he spoke.

“Colin.” The corner of his mouth twitched upwards at the sound of Colin’s voice in the other end. 

“Bradley. Happy St. George’s day.” His chest felt light as he listen to Colin speak. 

“Thanks, mate, you alright back there in the sunny old UK?”

“Ehmm, that’s actually why I rang you.” Bradley’s eyebrows drew together, something must actually be up, if Colin was admiring to something outside of his standard one word responses. 

“Something the matter?”

“Not in so many words, ehmm… Where are you right now?” Now Bradley was just confused, why would Colin want to know where he was. 

“Why..?”

“Well…” He went quiet for a moment and Bradley heard some shuffling in the background. “I wanted to surprise you so, I’m ehm, I’m actually outside your place.”

This time Bradley did drop his phone. 

By the time he has picked it back up, Colin was all but shouting- or rather as close as he would get to shouting whilst in a public place down the line. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I just dropped my phone.” He waited for Colin to sigh, then continued before he could start with the teasing. “Just wait right there, I’m only ten minutes away. 

“Al’right, see you soon.” Colin replied, and Bradley could hear the relief in his voice. Hanging up, he hopped to his feet, setting off back home at a pace that could almost be described as jogging. 

~

He rounded the last corner and that’s when he saw Colin. The slighter man was sat on top of his suitcase, which was sat on the building doorstep. He hadn't spotted Bradley yet, so he took a moment to just drink in the other man, everything from the slight stubble on his jaw to the way his hair was starting to curl up at the ends, a sure sign it was in need of a trim. 

Bradley cleared his throat, having to stifle a laugh as Colin jump about a foot in the air, in shock. 

“Bradley! You actual prat.” Colin leapt to his feet, an annoyed scowl on his face, though Bradley knew he wasn't really angry, just stressed out and trying to hide it. 

“You love it really, just admit it.” 

Colin’s expression softened and his shoulders dropped, just a fraction. 

“You know I do.”

Bradley closed the distance between them, reaching one and pulling Colin to him, pressing the other man’s face into his neck. 

He could feel Colin trembling slightly under his hands, lean muscles strained, and Bradley laid a gentle kiss to the top of his head. 

“I’ve missed you, Colin. And I’m sorry I haven’t kept in better contact.”

“Well, you can start making it up to me today, starting now.” Colin’s breath was hot on Bradley’s neck, sending shivers of desire through his whole body. 

“I might just take you up on that.” He untangled one hand from around Colin’s waist, fishing his house key from his back pocket, before he unlocked the building. 

Bradley nipped at Colin’s ear, then entered the house.

“What are you waiting for?” 

Colin grinned back, grabbing the handle of his suitcase and hurting inside after Bradley. He dropped his bag just inside the room, after Bradley nodded that that was alright. 

Bradley linked his fingers with Colin’s smiling at the way they fit together so perfectly , as if they had been made for each other. 

Bradley dragged Colin up the narrow stairs, feeling eyes burning into the back of his head. 

He had a flicker of nerves as Bradley reached the door to his room, it had been a long time since they had done anything more than kiss, and he almost couldn't help but wonder…

Spanning around, one hand on the door handle, the other still linked with Colin’s he, sought out a pair of light blue eyes. 

“Are you alright to?” He flicked his eyes over his shoulder, the action speaking louder than his implied words. 

“Of course I am, were you not listening to me down stairs?” Impatient, Colin stepped forwards until his nose was practically touching Bradley’s. “In fact, why don't. I show you?”

Colin’s mouth was on Bradley’s before he could even think of responding, driving forwards and forcing him to take a side backwards finally into his bedroom.

Colin dropped his hold of Bradley’s hand, moving them instead under the hem of Bradley’s shirt, luckily his fingers had already warmed, or Bradley was sure he would have squirmed under them. Following Colin’s lead, Bradley broke their kiss just long enough to start attacking Colin’s shirt buttons. 

Together they made short work of each other's clothes, and before he knew it, Bradley was being pushed back onto his bed, while Colin climbed over him, straddling him. 

Hands we everywhere, touching, mapping, relearning each other after their time apart. 

Bradley tugged gently at Colin’s ear, making the other man moan, whilst in turn one of Colin’s hands walked down the centre of his chest, pausing to rub against one nipple. Bradley found himself arching up, unable to help himself. Colin too that moment to seize his moment, slipping one hand under Bradley’s bum, using his middle finger to press up slowly. 

Bradley’s hand fell back, a gasp forcing its way from his lips, they had barely started and he could already feel himself losing control. 

Colin’s lips were suddenly back on his, wet and sloppy, where they broke for air he ask.

“Do you have anything..?”

“Draw- left side” Bradley stuttered out, as Colin wiggled his finger, then withdrew. From the corner of his eye Bradley saw him lean over the side of the bed, popping back up a moment later, a small bottle in his hand.

Using the moment of reprieve, Bradley pushed up on his elbows, eyes traveling from Colin’s pursed lips, down, until they landed on his dick, stood up pink within its nest of curled black hairs.

He licked his lips, sitting up even further, intending to take his target, only for a now slippery hand to stop him. 

“I don't think so.” The smirk on Colin’s face, was maddening, sending Bradley’s heart thumping wildly. The hand on his chest pushed, sending Bradley back onto his elbows, 

“Lift.” It was a command that left no room for argument, and so complying, Bradley lifted his hips, and pulled his knees towards his chest. 

There was one moment of pause before, Bradley felt the finger return, this time going in easier thanks to the lube. 

Bradley moaned in pleasure as he was slowly stretched, each time a fingertip brushed his prostate sending his vision flickering. 

When Colin finally pulled his fingers out Bradley whined at the emptiness it left. 

“Needy as ever I see,” Colin purred, licking a stripe up the inside of Bradley’s thigh. 

Bradley lifted his hips even higher, trying to convince Colin to continue. 

“All right, already.” Colin rolled his eyes, though Bradley didn’t notice, too consumed by the feeling of Colin finally entering him. 

There was a slight burn as Colin sat himself completely, and Bradley’s vision spotted with pleasure. He hadn't realise quite how much he had missed the other man, and how he could make Bradley feel. 

They set a quick pace, nether able to wait now they had gotten here, and before Bradley could savour it he found his release crash upon him, Colin following just moments later as he squeezed around him. 

Each breath came fast and sharp from his lung as he closely relaxed back into the bed, sweat sliding down the side of his face.

Pulling out, Colin again rummaged around in the bedside draw, making a small triumphant sound where he pulled out a pack of tissues. 

They cleaned each other up between wet kisses and lazy grins, before Colin tugged Bradley down besides him, throwing the sheet over them both and snugging close into the comforting warmth.


End file.
